Gokusen the Movie
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: It would be my revised version of the movie..! me wants to see Shin in there.. so while desperately waiting for a special part.. I'll try making the Gokusen Movie have a ShinKumi ending . hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**[[A/N: Crossover project cancelled! My sister asked me to do a fic as a present for her ^.^ so I guess I'll make a project on what I expect on the movie..I'll put on something else aside from the scenes we saw..And as always.. it's all about ShinKumi! me ish an obsessed fan!.. hope you'll like it]]**

**I would like to apologize to those Kame-kun's fan out there.. He would still be around but apparently Shin would be taking the lead role.. coz just like what I told you guys.. I'am a ****"ShinKumi obsessed fan"****..**

**Disclaimer: Gokusen is not mine, it's characters and the movie itself.. although if I own it.. I'll make sure.. it'll never end! XD]]**

-**Narita International Airport-**-

SWAT, Police and rescue teams including the media were running around the whole airport..

The airports operation seemed to be postponed..

as some news casters were reporting about the current happening..

hey..! what's really happening?

"On it's way from Hongkong to Tokyo, First Airline Flight 816.. was hijacked before landing in Narita Airport.." news casters were reporting everything that's happening while covering the image of the hijacked plane..

People from Japan was watching the news too.. It was indeed a breath-taking rescue operation for the hijackers seemed to be equipped with guns..

Rescue Officers were conducting a plan on how to make everyone inside safe.. little that they know there's a certain someone who would make the job easier..

Meanwhile inside the said plane..

The hijackers were complaining on how long the police were moving to give them what they demanded..

All the passengers were scared especially the two girls occupying the second to the last seats..

"Our vacation abroad.. we're doomed" Takano-sensei the English teacher from Akadou Academy complained..

"It was a bad idea" Ayukawa sensei replied..

"At any rate" as both of them were about to cry.. they were interrupted when they turned to their co-teacher who was having her so-called beauty rest like there's nothing happening around..

Yamaguchi Kumiko also called Yankumi a math teacher in the Akadou Academy.. was having a good time sleeping and resting, for she knows clearly that after a long vacation she had to face lots of works again.. and when I say "lots of work".. there's really a lot!

"How can she stay asleep..?" the school nurse asked.. then Takano nodded..

After hearing her co-teachers voice.. she was somehow awaken from her deep slumber...

'Maybe we arrived already..' she thought as she removes her eye cover..only to see her co-teachers gaping at her with disbelief on their eyes and with "were in trouble" looks painted on their faces..

"I slept so well.." she said as she looks around and yawns.. her co-teachers were telling her to be quiet but that doesn't affect her at all..

"Are we landing soon?" she said as she she stretches her hands before yawning and gave away something "Nyaaa~".. but was interrupted when a mouth of a machine gun was closely pointed on her face.. Which surprised the math teacher..

Her eyes widened as she looked on the gun and whoever the punk who was holding it..

"Quiet!" the hijacker exclaimed..

Yankumi clueless on what's happening nodded and give away and "Yes"..

When she finally put everything into pieces.. "Hijack? When did this happen?" she mumbled to herself..

Her temper seems to strikes it's limit and made her frown when the hijackers shouted with disrespect at an old woman who was just asking for something to drink..and called her "hag and geezer"

Yankumi couldn't help her self "Unforgivable" she mumbled before she stands up and gave a speech to the guys which appears something like "facing the sun" with challenge on her voice.. which makes the guys became impatiently at her as they pointed their gun at her..

After awhile..

Loud gunshots were heard all around the airport.. The rescue teams.. the media moved towards the plane.. desperately hoping that everyone would be safe..

When three hijackers.. went outside.. they pointed their guns at the people around before they seemed to lose their strengths and beg for apology..

All those who are watching live even those who are watching via tv or listening to their radios were surprised.. they have no idea what really happened.. when suddenly another person came outside..

the rescue teams pointed their guns at Yankumi who was standing on the back of the three hijackers.. at first she looked like she's on a full battle mode.. but when she realized all the people gaping cluelessly at her.. she acted in her full-goofy manner.. "Huh" she muttered..

She raised her two hands besides her like doing a "I'm giving up" pose..

Everyone who watched the whole scenery gapes at her.. those people who personally know her came closed to their television only to see or verify that it was indeed her..

The men of Oedo family were also ready to bolt out and back her up.. but were calmed when the Boss told them that it was already over..

Yankumi start on protesting that she wasn't the criminal and start introducing herself in a weird manner like adding something "I'm single" with a goofy grin on her face which makes everyone at the moment find her suspicious and weird at the same time..

As the police finally caught the criminal the next thing Yankumi knew is that she's already seated on her family car and was being drive back home..

When she reached the Oedo house.. lots of questions from her family were thrown to her.. including about some topics about her taking over the family business she told everything they wanted to know but started on not paying attention when she realized that she left all her souvenirs which makes the guys depressed..

The following day..

'Shoot it's already time for another school year' she told herself.. As she prepares herself for school..

After her grandfather gave her his blessing she walked on her way to school..

Yankumi was a high school teacher teaching on an all-boys-school Akadou Academy..She's been a teacher for seven years.. she started her teaching profession in an -all-boys not to mention all-boys-delinquent high school, Shirokin Academy's class 3D but she somehow managed to gain their trust and made them graduate with pride..then after her Shirokin guys graduated,, her teaching profession were followed or rather continues in another all-boys-school Kurogin Academy.. what stays the same is that they were still delinquents like the Shirokin guys  
And nothing seems to change here at Akadou although she managed to make her first 3D class in the said academy to graduate she was handling another batch of handfuls once again.. guess it's already her fate to be a guide for those kids lost on their way..oh well who knows..

She paused near the Shirokin fountain when she saw Kuma,one of her former students in Shirokin going on her way..she beamed at him as he greeted her in return..

"I saw you on the news yesterday" he informed..there's a bit of convened in his voice.. which Yankumi picks up..

She shook her head and smile at him "No big deal.. I wasn't afraid of them" she said..trying to make Kuma not to worry anymore..

And he did.. he chuckled then gave her a compliment "You were cool.." he said in an amusement on his voice..

Knowing Yankumi she was easily fluttered by his compliments, she mumbled something like "No compliments.. it's embarrassing" before she walks away and gave a tap on his shoulder.. who seemed like a punch for any normal person that causes his bike to move and bump into a tree and him to fell on the ground which Yankumi didn't even notice as she continues to walk with a goofy smile on her face...

After a while of walking she arrived in the faculty office.. all her co-teachers were reading the news..

They were really confuse on how or why on earth did the hijackers surrendered themselves.. Just when Takano-sensei was about to explain what Yankumi did.. She immediately picks it up and tried to cover up and make up some stories..

But it didn't skip the vice-principal.. no the principal.. Sawatari Goro.. he called her and start lecturing her about nobody should know about her background.. he was still about to scold her once again but was interrupted when Takano-sensei spoke..

"I heard that our new director will come today.." she said..

"Eh? new director?" Yankumi asked curiously..

The other faculty staffs nodded..

"I heard our directress already retired and had given her position to one of her grandson.." one of his co-teacher explained..

"Oh.. she was a good school director" she said.. before she walked into her desk and start arranging her things..

"She keep on supporting my students too.. although they are all a handful.. sometimes.." she said.. then the vice principal went beside her..

"What sometimes? Always" he said with a mocking tome which makes Yankumi glared at him..

"You know.." Takano spoke once again which interrupted Yankumi and the vice principal's glaring contest as they gaped at her..

"They said the our new director was a very intelligent young man.. all I know is that he's an ikemen and he's a very successful person with a very good educational attainment" she spoke with a dreamy voice..

"Young man?" Sawatari asked..

Ayukawa nodded.. "They said he was just 26 years old.." she explained.. as their jaws dropped to the ground...

the door of the faculty opened.. revealing a guy with short hair.. with long blonde highlights on the end.. and was wearing a black suit..

All of them stared at the young man who just entered the picture..

He has a very good composure..

He half-bowed calmly.. "I'm the new director.. please to meet all of you" he said in a calm voice.. the nurse and the english teacher looked at the guy dreamily..

'He's much handsome than Natsume-sensei..' the both think as they looked at the very handsome guy..

However Yankumi was having the opposite reactions as the two.. when she clearly examine the guy.. her eyes widened as she recalls that face she hadn't seen for almost seven years.. when realization hit her..

"Sawada..Sawada Shin!" she exclaimed with wide eyes and amused & surprised voice..

The new director who appears to be Shin Sawada one of her former student back in Shirokin turn his head and looked at her with surprised..

"Yankumi?" he asked with a surprised voice.. Yankumi smiled at him..

"Ehhh do you know each other?" Ayukawa asked in behalf of the whole faculty..

"He was one of my former students back in SHirokin" she exclaimed with amusement in her voice..

"Ehhh?" the whole faculty room chorused..

'It's been seven years' she thought while looking at the guys who reminds her of the time when she was still teaching in their class back in Shirokin..

Shin stared at her. not knowing what to do.. sure.. he was expecting to see Yankumi as soon as he came back.. but he wasn't expecting it to be today..  
He somehow feel something.. some strange feeling he had for the whole seven years.. he wasn't just so sure.. on how to cope with it..

then he remembered something... something he said seven years ago 'make that four of us huh? what's with that?' he smirked at the thought

"My name is Shin Sawada.. and I'll be your new director.." he said..

'Yankumi' he thought as he mentally smiled..

He was suddenly interrupted when another familiar face stand up and called him..

"Sawada? that Sawada Shin back there?" Sawatari spoke..

He looked at him for awhile.. trying to recall the familiar face.. when he remember who the monkey looking guy is.. he smirked again..

"Vice Principal Monkey Man?" he asked.. 'Oh crap.. now what?' he spoke to himself..

"It's Sawatari.. Principal Sawatari" the principal tried to explain in a calm manner although disbelief can be sense on his voice..

Shin decided to mess with him a bit.. after all it's been seven years..

"It's Sawada.. Director Sawada.." he emphasized the word "Director",,

After enjoying on watching the Principal's reaction.. he faced the faculty staffs..

"I expect great work and cooperation from you guys.." he said only a few words but somehow sent everybody the idea that he was expecting them to do good on their works..

All of the staffs nodded including Yankumi who was smiling all the time at him..

Shin was sure running away won't do.. he just have to be comfortable with her.. although he wasn't so sure if he wants her to treat him as one of her "precious students" again..

When the bell rang the other faculty staffs including Yankumi and the principal bowed as they go on their way to start class. however..

"Ms. Yamaguchi.. can I talk to you for awhile?" it was more an offer than a request..

"Eh?" she said.. 'Slow as usual' he mentally grinned at himself before he motioned his head momentarily telling her to come on his office..

"Director.. why don't you just come with me to my class?" she asked with a happy tone..

Shin grinned.. 'nothing changes.. not a little bit..' he said to himself..

"Are you ordering the director?" he asked with a raised brow but with also a grin on his face..

Yankumi grinned back at him.. "Nope I'm requesting Shin not Director Sawada.. to come along with me to my class." she replied..

Shin flicks her forehead before he smiled at her.. "Well if it is Ojou-sama's order.. who am I to decline" he said with a mocking voice..

She looks around worried.. before she half gave a stern look at him.. "Oi you know clearly that I might get fired if that leaks out" she protested with a pout..

Shin smirked.. "Don't let that.. I won't let that happened..after all I already wasted seven years" he said before he walks towards the door..but turned around when he felt that Yankumi wasn't following him.. he looked at her.. she looks like she has no idea on what he just said..

and BINGO!

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in a confuse matter..

Shin smirked.. he predicted that..

he decided to let her think on what his words meant on her own..

"Oi Sawada.. what do you mean by that...?" she runs to him and hold on to his hands with a playful smile on her face..

'Crap.. not this close..' he thought..

"Shin" he decide trying to remove away his thoughts,,

"Eh?" she ask..

"Call me Shin.." he said..

"Shin? I'm suppose to call you Director Sawada.." she replied..

Shin rolled his eyes..

"That's just for formality.. you can call me Shin.." he demanded..

She looked and points to the ceiling while moving her hands and constructing some thoughts..

Shin shook his head.. looking at her.. she looks like a kid trying to figure out the answer to a math solution..

"If I could call you Shin.. why not Sawada?" she asked in a mocking tone..

'That's it..' sometimes Yankumi's stupidity can make his patience snap.. He frowned..

"What part of calling me "Shin" instead of Sawada or Director Sawada can you not understand?" he protested..

"Really Yankumi.. you're stupidity rocks..!" he said with an impatient voice..

Yankumi smiled at him.. it was nice to see the ever-serious Sawada Shin lose his composure..

"I'm just kidding.. okay Shin..." she smiled before she walked out of the room..

Shin somehow stiffed at how good hearing her say his name..

Yankumi poked her head on the door.. "Oi SHin.. come on I'm already late for homeroom.." she said...

Shin smirked.. before he went out and followed her..

'This would definitely be a good start' he thought..

**[HOPE YOU LIKE IT! =)]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Shin and Yankumi were walking together towards the building where the classroom of class 3D was located..

"Still having a different building?" Shin asked..

Yankumi beamed at him.. "Yeah the principal said they were bunch of wild animals that needs to be place in an isolated area.." Yankumi shook her head.. "Seriously what does her thinks of my students.." she complained..

Shin smirked while watching her protesting and complaining to him..

"But.. it's okay that way.. after all they are so noisy.. I don't want other class to be disturbed by their loud cries.." she backed up.. "Anyway" she paused..

"Shin you must be here coz of me right?" she said..

Shin can't explain why his heart seemed to be puzzled at the moment..

"Huh?" he asked..

"Come on don't be shy.. admit it you're here coz of me!" she shouted in an excited mode..

Shin grinned before he gave away a cold look.. "Don't be stupid.." he said before he walked pass her...

Yankumi glared at him.. "Oh really?!" she exclaimed.. Shin was grinning while walking.. but when he felt Yankumi was approaching him he easily hide his smile at him..

"I'm here coz of my grandma.. you idiot!" he exclaimed..

"Ah.. that reminds me.." she exclaimed as she remembered her talk with her co-teachers before..

"I didn't know you're the dictress' grandson.." she looked at Shin with confuse eyes..

"Yeah.. " he replied low tone..

"Why did the directress retired..? something bad happen?" she asked curiously

"I guess not..I believe that the reason my grandma went out of the country was to take care of my grand father.." he replied..

"ohh" she mumbled.. "Anyway are you really qualify to be a school director?" she asked in a mocking tone,,

Shin rolled his eyes.. "What's makes you think I'm not" he replied..

"BAKA! that's not what I meant really.. what I wanted to know is that do you have any background or history in handling school.. or even teaching yourself?" she asked..

Shin sighed.. "My grandma won't appoint me as the new director just because I'm her grandson.. which means.. I was given the job because I'm qualified for it.. and yes I have a background on education.. when I went to Africa I took a course on education.." he explained..

Yankumi smiled at him.. 'crap.. not that smile again..' he said to himself..

"What?" he asked.. 'why are you smiling like that at me..? cut it out!' he mentally talk to her..

"Major on what?" she asked.. 'Oh crap.. not that..' he said to himself..

She continued on beaming at him.. "So major on what?" she repeated..

Knowing Yankumi.. the hell she won't stop until she got whatever she wants to know.. Shin sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat..

"Math.." he mumbled softly to himself..

Yankumi's grin got even wider.. "AHA! so you're following my footsteps.. I'm proud.." she exclaimed while raising her fist on the air..

Shin rolled his eyes once again.. really Yankumi's hyperactive personality is sometimes crossing the limit of his patience.. but whether he admit it or not.. still he like her the way she is..

saying that he likes her the way she is, somehow feel natural to Shin.. he didn't know.. somehow he just felt good saying and admitting such ridiculous thoughts..

The two of them arrived in the building.. it was covered with graffiti and some drawings.. Shin smirked..

"Hey aren't you going to say anything about the present look of this building?" she asked.. curious if Shin had any violent reactions about how terrible the building looked like..

Shin looked at her.. "The graffiti and the drawings are very nicely made.. who knows maybe they have a great possibilities when it comes to arts..

Yankumi knew why he said that.. he didn't have any violent reactions.. after all Shin can understand quite well why Shin was acting that way.. he was part of the 3D.. he's always been part of it.. She smiled at the thought..

"Anyway how are you doing with your new troublemakers?" Shin asked as they both walked on the hallway guiding them to the room of class 3D

Yankumi chuckled.. "Not that well.. but I'm taking it slowly.. Teachers have to be patient with their students.." she said with a proud voice..

Shin smirked.. 'patient huh? let's see..' he thought himself.. knowing Yankumi.. it probably won't last a minute before she shout at those guys in her class who didn't even care to listen at all..

After awhile she motioned into a familiar pose.. encouraging Shin to join her in her daily 3D-ritual.. But he just stand ans watch his crazy former teacher do that ridiculous ritual herself..

"Fight-o Oh!" she said in an energetic manner.. then she turned to him.. with a beaming smile..

'how stupid..' Shin thought as he remembered the time she also encourage him to do the fight-o ritual together with his friends back in Shirokin..

"You still do that?" he said..

Yankumi felt awkward.. "Hai.." she said as she excused herself and proceeded into the 3D classroom..

As she opens the door loud cries of the students who was doing their own business welcomed the two of them..

"Ohayou!" she greeted.. but just like the old times no one payed attention.. which makes her temper rise..

Shin shook his head ad he closed the door and leans on it.. he shoved his hands into his pockets and start observing the guys..

'Troublesome as always..' he thought.. as he watches Yankumi walked into the center.. and place her things on her table and ask them to keep quiet.,.

But.. still she gets no reaction at all.. they still wasn't paying attention to her either..

"Quiet down.." she continued and repeated it herself twice..

Shin looked at her.. when she suddenly turns quiet and paused..

Shin sighed.. '5,4,3,2...1'

"I told you to be quiet!" she shouted and she was almost using her Yakuza mode..

Shin mentally grinned.. it was amusing to see Yankumi's reactions changes from a calm one to a whole war-freak reaction..

The 3D guys stands up and glared at her..

Shin had to interrupt before the poor kids bathe in their own blood..

"Teachers have to be patient huh?" Shin asked.. which makes Yankumi snapped from having the devilish looks on her face.. She looked at him with wide eyes..

"Ahh" she mumbled..

Shin's attention was somehow drive into a guy with blonde and brownish hair..

"What're you babbling about?" he asked with disrespect..

'not a good idea kid..' Shin thought.. as he continued watching the current situation..

"You can't boss us around!" a guy with a blonde highlights in the front and black hair on the lower part said before he throw a baseball's ball on her..

Shin was so sure.. she can dogged it easily.. and she did.. what he was waiting was the next reaction or excuse that would be coming from her after her breath-taking and miraculous survival from that ball..

She get down even before the ball hit her face.. causing it to hit the board and went back to the guy who throw it and hit his face instead..

Shin smirked..

Everyone gaped at their poor buddy before staring with surprise and amusement at her..

When she got up.. Shin heard the most pathetic excuse she could say..

"Who put out a cigarette here?" she asked.. the 3D guys' amusement somehow disappeared and start getting back to their seats.. thinking that she was just lucky that she managed to avoided easily..

'ridiculous' Shin mumbled.. causing Yankumi to look at him.. he just rolled his eyes away..

Reita somehow noticed his presence.. there was something different from it..he was curious but didn't mind asking..

"You know you have to use and ashtray" she demanded while holding the cigarette..

Shin looked at her with disbelief.. 'what an idiot..'

"That's not the point" he told her.. which makes Yankumi looked at his direction although she wasn't exactly looking straight at him..

When she made up other thought on how to change the topic..

"Who was smoking..?" she asked with a high voice..

One guys from the back stand up.. "I dunno" he exclaimed..

other guy from the back followed "We wouldn't tell you anyway.. we don't sell out our friends." he said as another guy stands..

'They value friendship just like us..' he thought as he mentally grinned at himself..

but when another guy stand and said "we take good care of each other" he can't himself but gave away a small smile..

Which caught the attention of the guys.. "Oi what funny?" they screamed as they take a step forward..

Shin raised his head and looked at them.. He wasn't exactly glaring.. but his serious looks somehow sent an idea to them that he was a person they couldn't scare off.. when he raised his brow and gave a deadly look at them.. The four takes a step backward.. Reita looked at him.. if looks could kill.. his friends were probably dead by now..

Yankumi smirked.. 'What a presence..' she thought.. she knows clearly that Shin wasn't a complete calm person at all.. and when he gave out a glare like that.. anybody normal would definitely get the idea.. how deadly he was..

Before something could happen she broke the ice.. "Smoking by minors is verboten.." she exclaims.. which makes Shin looked at her..

"Verboten?" the 3D guys chorused..with confused voice..

"What's that word?" a guy from the right said.

Yankumi's eyes widened in realization..she looked around..

'Baka' SHin thought..as he rolled his eyes..

Yankumi looked around before she changes the topic once again..

"Not being caught doesn't make things okay!.. The sun's watching you..!" she exclaimed..

"Huh?" the 3D guys chorused...

"The sun?" on guy from the back asked.

Shin shook his head.. Yankumi looked at him and find a very fine topic to cut the recent one..

She moved and pushed Shin towards the center..

"let me introduce him.. He's the new director of our school Director Sawada Shin.." Yankumi said..

"Director?" the 3D guys once again chorused..

"He doesn't look like one..!" one guy from the back asked..

Shin smirked..

"He looked like a delinquent like us.." another guy exclaimed as the rest of the 3D guys nodded..

Shin and Yankumi clearly knows where they were coming from..

"Shin.. your presence is still the same you know.." she whispered..

Shin rolled his eyes.. before he replied.. "whatever"..

"Anyway to get acquainted with our new director.. we will have an extra-curricular class.. we'll play can-kicking game.. everyone.. change into your gym clothes and let's go outside.." she said excitedly..

"huh" Shin asked.. 'so still play that game.. well I used to enjoy that too..' he thought..

However the guys were having opposite reactions.. they were complaining on how childish it was to play that stupid game..

After awhile.. the next thing Shin knew is that he was standing in the field with Yankumi.. he was so sure he was examining the features of the building in front of him.. not paying an attention to her..knowing her he's probably ready to kill someone now..

then after a moment of silence she broke the ice..

"At least we can get acquainted..." she spoke but she was interrupted when Shin replied..

"No thanks.. that's ridiculous.." Shin replied.. still not trying to look at her..

Her temper finally snapped.. "Damn it" and with her full strength she kicked the can and sent it flying.. and accidentally it hit the nearby building and pierced through it..

Shin was sure she can heard the sound of the poor structure like it was collapsing..

"Ahhh~ Shin.." she said as she takes a step back "r-run away" she warned before she run away..

"Woah.." Shin said in amusement.. 'I'll be sure next time to stay away from her when she's angry..' he thought as he proceeded and followed her..

"You just destroyed a school property!" he shouted as he kept chasing her..

Don't be stupid.. It was an accident.." she shouted back as she kept on running..

Meanwhile on the rooftop.. Reita Takasugi.. the ringleader of the recent 3D class and four of his friends.. were watching the two..

"That Sawada Shin was one of Yamaguchi's student's back in Shirokin.,." one guy exclaimed..

"seriously.. that explains why.. I felt something different from his presence" another guy backed up..

"he was a former delinquent.." reita said..

"but you know people around kept saying the guys from Shirokin were the worst.. he must be more than what we thought.." a guy with black hair exclaimed..

Reita looked at the two running away from the field...

Meanwhile in Kuma's Ramen sHOp..

Kuma was talking to four customers as he sat across the four of them..

"Ehhh? Yankumi's former students from Kurogin..?" Ren and Yamato exclaimed.. [Ren and Yamato were one of Yankumi's former students from Akadou.. they were the recent graduate of the school and the ring leaders of class 3D..]

Kuma and the other two guys nodded..

"Odagiri Ryu.. and Yabuki Hayato.. ringleaders of class 3D back in Kurogin.." Kuma introduced them to one other..

The two bowed to each other.. " So you guys are the recent graduates of Yankumi.." Hayato said..

the two nodded..

"Ogata Yamato.." Yamato said..followed by Ren..

"Kazama Ren"..

The two leaders from Kurogin bowed in acknowledgement..

After awhile of introduction.. the four guys were seen slurping their ramen and heard talking and talking non-stop,,

When Loud screams were heard around the shop..

The four gaped at seven guys who were panting and catching their breath..

"Oi long time no see.." Yamato asked..

"You guys are late" Hayato exclaimed..

Ren looked at him before he points to the other guys..which appears to be Tsuchiya,Takeda and Hyuuga former member of Kurogin's class 3D "You're classmates..?" he asked..

Ryu nodded.. "I suppose your classmates too?" he asked as he points to the other bacth of guys which appears to be Kuraki,Kamiya,Hongo and Ichimura who are also a member of the former class 3D from Akadou..

"Oi why are you so amped up?" Hayato asked..

"You see!" all the seven exclaimed.. as they tried to explain what's on their mind.. on good or rather clear words came from their mouth.. causing the four leaders to be puzzled..

"Huh?" Ryu said..

"You see..." they did it once again.. no clear words were coming from them.

"You guys stop talking at once.." Yamato pointed out..

The guys tried to calm themselves by drinking water.. before they burst in the news..

"Yankumi was walking with a guy" all of them chorused..

"EHHH?" the four leaders chorused in return..

"You guys see them too?" Takeda asked all the seven guys.. then all of them protested and witnessed..

Not so sure if their classmates really talk to random strangers.. the four leaders gaped at them..

"Yeah we saw them.. plus the guy.. he's definitely an IKEMEN!" Kamiya said..

"Oh my God.. it'll snow tomorrow.." Hyuuga said..

"No the world's going to end tomorrow.." Kuraki pointed as the guys nodded in agreement..

"No way" Yamato said.. all of the leaders stared at them with disbelief..

"Probably an illusion" Ryu said..

"It was really her" Hongo said.. then the seven guys nodded..

But they were suddenly interrupted when the persons they were talking about suddenly came inside and sat on the table beside them..

"You know Kuma's ramen was still the best.." Yankumi said..

When both of them sit across one another and looked in the menu.. they were suddenly interrupted when they felt someone looking at them.. When they both look on their left they saw some guys.. Yankumi was very familiar with..

She stared in surprised at them.. "O-omeira!" she shouted as she recalled her students from Kurogin and Akadou sitting across one another..

The guys were having surprised reactions like her...

"Yankumi" they said in a low voice before they point and motioned their hands and heads to Shin..

"w-who's this ikemen?" the chorused..

Shin smirked.. 'so it turns out to be a little unexpected reunion..' he thought..

**[please review..=)]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[[weeeh we're on the part III.. thanks to YaoiFanaticFreak.. for reviewing =))]**

"Yankumi was walking with a guy" all of them chorused..

"EHHH?" the four leaders chorused in return..

"You guys see them too?" Takeda asked all the seven guys.. then all of them protested and witnessed..

Not so sure if their classmates really talk to random strangers.. the four leaders gaped at them..

"Yeah we saw them.. plus the guy.. he's definitely an IKEMEN!" Kamiya said..

"Oh my God.. it'll snow tomorrow.." Hyuuga said..

"No the world's going to end tomorrow.." Kuraki pointed as the guys nodded in agreement..

"No way" Yamato said.. all of the leaders stared at them with disbelief..

"Probably an illusion" Ryu said..

"It was really her" Hongo said.. then the seven guys nodded..

But they were suddenly interrupted when the persons they were talking about suddenly came inside and sat on the table beside them..

"You know Kuma's ramen was still the best.." Yankumi said..

Shin however kept silent as he and Yankumi look for a place to seat..

When both of them sit across one another and looked in the menu.. they were suddenly interrupted when they felt someone looking at them.. When they both look on their left they saw some guys.. Yankumi was very familiar with..

She stared in surprised at them.. "O-omeira!" she shouted as she recalled her students from Kurogin and Akadou sitting across one another..

"Omeira! Long time no see..How are you doing.." Yankumi exclaimed as the guys kept on staring at her with disbelief..

Somehow having the feeling that the guys were looking curiously at her she asked..

"Huh? why are you gaping at me?" she asked with a goofy grin but also a surprise reaction on her face..

The guys were having surprised reactions like her...

"Yankumi" they said in a low voice before they point and motioned their hands and heads to Shin..

"w-who's this ikemen?" they chorused..

Shin smirked.. 'so it turns out to be a little unexpected reunion..' he thought..

By then the fat guy watching the scene after examining the guy finally recognize him..

"Oi! long time no see!" Kuma shouted..

Shin looked at him.. "Oi Kuma.. hisashiburi.. how have you been?" he asked as he smirked..

The 3D guys watched as the big man gave a tight bear hug to the mystery man..

"Anoo Kuma-san you know Yankumi's ikemen boyfriend?" Tsuchiya asked in behalf of his confused classmates and friends..

Shin smirked.. Yankumi's eyes widened..

"Oi what are you saying?" she protested...

Kuma giggled.. "Sawada Shin.. he's Shirokin's ringleader and one of Yankumi's former student.." he explained..

"Although.." Kuma was about to continue and add something but was interrupted when Shin shook his head as if telling him not to spill anything.. Which Kuma picked up immediately..

"Student?" the guys shouted.. then start giving some relieved reaction..

"Ah now I understand" Ichimura yelled.. causing Yankumi's eyes to narrow..

"So that's why" the 3D guys chorused in a mocking tone..

Shin smirked at seeing Yankumi's reaction..

"They were worked up because they saw you with a guy.." Kuma explained...

"They thought it was an illusion.." Ami, Kuma's wife added..

Yankumi felt she's being underestimated.. 'What are they trying to point out? Am I not qualified to be with a good looking guy?' she thought..

Shin grinned at her.. he knew exactly what the hell was running on her mind...

"Yankumi could never find a good-looking boyfriend.." Kamiya said.. the 3D guys nodded..

And start brushing off the thought "Never!" they chorused..

"Were such an idiot" Hayato said..

they motioned their hands once again to brush off their thoughts.. "Baka Baka!" they chorused..

Yankumi was having her patience reaching it's limit.. 'Never?' she thought..

Shin cover his face as he looks away from her stupid face which he can tell nobody could paint..

"I told you "no way" Yamato added which makes the guys laughed so hard..

and that's it..

Yankumi's patience snapped.. "No way?" she repeated..

Shin was sure he was watching carefully as she slammed her hands again the table and starts on motioning her hands..he grinned..

'war-freak' he thought to himself..

"You guys outside! Right now!" she shouted..

'need to stop her before she starts killing her "precious students"' shin thought..

"What do you mean-" she was about to continue when Shin covered her mouth with his hands.. He was positioned right behind her.. and his hands were wrapped around her neck..

"Kuma.. two ramen please..." he said..

Yankumi felt her heart beats faster.. Their current position seems to awkward..So she removes his hands then pouted when she saw Shin's brow raised as he looked at her.. Exactly sending her an order to quit the "war-freak mode" she had...

The 3D guys too were looking at the two.. not so sure if the two's relationship were really student and teacher.. they somehow feel other atmosphere enveloping them..

After awhile..

They combined their table and sat together.. Yamkumi was sitting on the head's place..

Shin was sitting on her right and Hayato was sitting on her left..

While the other 3D guys were sitting across one another..

They all start digging in.. and as soon as they get to eat their ramen..

"Yummy!~~" they chorused.. [with exception of Shin,Ryu and Yamato of course.. I could imagine Yamato say something like that.. but not Shin and Ryu..XD]

"I'm impressed..You're going to school regularly.." Yankumi said with a beaming smile..

"We try.." Yamato asked,,

"And you guys.. having steady job?" she pointed out to the Kurogin and Akadou guys who are now working,,

"Of course we're you're best students after all" Hayato replied..

"Were doing just great" Kamiya added..

Yankumi giggled..

"You've matured since highschool" she said..

Shin smirked..

"We did but you didn't" he added.. which makes the guys grin at him..

Yankumi glared at him.. "Brat.. anyway you haven't told me anything about Africa.. how have you been?" she asked..

"AFRICA?" the guys chorused,,

Kuma beamed.. he nodded in agreement,.. "After highschool Shin went to Africa to work.." he said..

"And study" Yankumi added after slurping her ramen..

"Ohhh" the guys mumbled..

"Anyway SHin-san what are you doing now? going to stay here in Japan?" Takeda asked..

Shin nodded.. "Apparently.." he replied..

"Ah I almost forgot.. Shin is now the new director of the school" Yankumi told the Akadou 3D..

Their jaws drop to the ground.. being the director of a school wasn't the job they were expecting from him..

"Ah Shin-san you were really something.." Hyuuga said..

Shin just nodded..

"I wanna be like Shin-san!" Kuraki shouted..

"Kura's always getting in trouble.." Ren exclaimed..

"Oi don't tell.." Kura replied.. then the other 3D guys including Shin smiled at them..

"Work is tough no matter what it is" Yankumi said before slurping her ramen..

"I wish they'd pay me more..!" Kura screamed..

"Yeah.. that's why I'm getting a night job.." Ren interrupted which makes Yankumi gape at him,.

"Night job.. do you mean?" she said with an embarrassed voice as she covered her eyes and peeked from the middle of the finger..

Shin looked at her with disbelief... "You dirty minded freak.." he said..

Ren looked embarrassed as he figures out what the hell was running on the mind of his crazy teacher..

"B-BAKA! A delivery job!" he shouted..

Yankumi looked relieved.. she chuckled before saying something like she thought it was a shady type..

The 3D guys laughed.. Shin shook his head..

"Of course not" Yamato said..

"What shady type?" Hayato added as everyone from the group laughed..

"Anyway Yankumi you still having trouble with your class?" Ichimura asked..

"Sort of" she replied..

"Well we rejected her at first too.." Kura added..

The other guys nodded.. "Her lectures were awful" Tsuchi said.. the group once again nodded in agreement.. Shin grinned at them..

"She was annoying.. my classmates keep on betting when she'd quit" Shin replied..

"Ehhh? you too?" Ren asked.. Shin nodded in agreement to his question..

"Well you never join that bet Shin" Kuma added..

Shin just smirked..

"We did too..!" Hayato proclaimed..

The other guys giggled..

"Everyone's the same.." Yamato nodded..

"Yep" Kuma and the others agreed to him..

However they were interrupted when they saw Yankumi looked down and sob..

The 3D guys turned quiet.. SHin grinned.. 'She must be very happy to see everyone from her different class.. making friends with one another.. well who wouldn't be?' he thought..

She sniffed once again..

"Are you crying?" Ryu asked..

"No you idiot.. I'm just happy.." she paused as she looks on everyone..

"My students from different schools are here... laughing together.. I'm really happy..." she said..

Everyone gaped at her..

"I'm glad I became a teacher.." she looked down

but When she looked up.. she glassed turned blurry..

Shin shook his head..

"Here.. " she lend her a handkerchief..

"Thanks.." she said before removing her glasses and wipe them off..

The 3D guys laughed once again..

"Really Yankumi you're really a dramatic person.." Ryu said..

"You fight like a fifteen-year-old high school girl but give away speech like an 80-year old woman.." Hayato smirked..

As a treat from Yankumi all of them got new orders of noodles.. but they were complaining about the noodles instead of sushi or etc..

Around 5 pm in the afternoon the guys and Yankumi decided to go home for they have something to do first thing in the morning tomorrow..

Shin offered Yankumi if he could walk her home.. and Yankumi easily agreed for she was going to ask him too to come along with her..

When they reached the Oedo house,..

"I'm here! and I brought a visitor!" Yankumi shouted on the doorway..

Then the men on her house rushed to greet her and the visitor..

"Okaeri Ojou!" they shouted as they bowed when they turned to look who the visitor was.. their smile even get bigger..

"Young Master!" they screamed as the glomps and gave him a brotherly hug..

When the older boss looked outside on what's causing the commotion.. he himself couldn't help but gave away a smile..

"Shin.." he smiled as the young man who he hand't seen for seven years was coming back to them..

**[End of Part III]**


End file.
